My dear 80's
by JulieMellark
Summary: Uma vida leve, sonhando com o futuro sem nunca deixar de viver o presente! É assim que Lily vive sua vida nos anos 80. Mas não se deixe enganar pela garota nerd da escola, a ruiva sabe curtir um sábado á noite com muito álcool, um baseado e uma musica boa, afinal é a década de 80 e o que não falta é musica boa, Star Wars e muito amor pelo ar. James Potter irá se surpreender...
1. Episódio I

Em maio o clima em Londres costuma ser duvidoso, final de primavera e você nunca sabe se vai chover ou não, faz frio ou não. Inegável porém é que a primavera de Londres é realmente bonita com todas essas flores florescendo, pássaros cantando e a cocaína indo á altos preços, Lily Evans não poderia acordar mais disposta naquele dia.

\- Lily, vamos acorde mamãe mandou você arrumar toda a casa antes que ela volte. - disse uma voz irritada de uma garota alta, magra de longos cabelos lisos castanhos.

\- Mais cinco minutinhos mãe, só cinco. - resmungou a garota deitada na cama escondendo o rosto embaixo do travesseiro, quem tinha acendido a luz?

\- Você quem sabe, mamãe disse que se chegar aqui e você não tiver feito sua parte ela não vai deixar você ver aquele seu filme idiota, que estreia hoje. - falou a garota castanha, revirando os olhos e saindo do quarto, quando recebeu um golpe de travesseiro na barriga.

A menina mais nova, Lily, levantou rapidamente e jogou o travesseiro na irmã.

-Tuney, não fale jamais desse jeito de Star Wars, não é um filme idiota, é a melhor sequencia que eles já fizeram, obra prima enviada dos deuses, diga desculpa ou a Força irá te punir. - disse a garota ruiva disse já levantada com o cabelo totalmente desarrumado.

\- Ah Lily! Que seja, só ande logo com a casa, estou saindo vou tomar um sol na casa do Válter, volto antes da mamãe chegar. - Petúnia saiu e foi descendo as escadas, mas gritou antes de sair pela porta da frente - E nada de mexer nas minhas fitas do Queen.

\- Como se eu fosse querer mexer nas suas coisas - retrucou a ruiva antes de entrar no banheiro para sua higiene matinal - E claro que você vai tomar sol sim, com essa chuva sei bem o que você vai fazer na casa dele. - resmungou a garota baixinho, revirando os olhos.

Horas mais tarde, Lily não continha seus pé ao ritmo deWe Will Rock You, que na opinião da jovem de 17 anos era a melhor canção do álbum News of the World, ela não se importava que talvez o som estivesse atrapalhando a vizinhança, musica boa nunca fazia mal, não é mesmo? Se não fosse pela campainha que tocava insistentemente ela continuaria com a vassoura na mão e voltaria a fita quantas vezes fosse necessário apenas para sentir a emoção dos trinta segundos de solo de guitarra de Brian May.

\- Credo Lily, céus você é surda? toquei essa campainha milhões de vezes. - Uma menina pálida, magricela com grandes olhos azuis e um cabelo trançado. Marlene a melhor amiga da garota ruiva, disse assim que passou pela porta e se jogou no sofá da casa, sem ser convidada.

\- Olá Lene, bom ver você também. - Lily disse se jogando ao lado da amiga

\- Sem comentários dramáticos minha cara, passei aqui para te perguntar se o cinema continua de pé hoje a noite, mamãe quer saber que horas vamos, voltar. Você sabe, tenho um chá na casa da vovó amanhã cedo, pelo jeito ela quer nos dar alguma novidade que não pode esperar até o almoço.

\- Mas que pergunta Lene, você acha mesmo que eu perderia Guerra nas Estrelas: O Império Contra-Ataca, o Episodio V ? - perguntou Lily indignada

\- Não com certeza você não deixaria, você não é tão maluca, apesar de eu ter minhas desconfianças - disse Lene levantando a sobrancelha direita.

\- Juntei a mesada de dois meses, limpei o guarda- roupa da Tuney e estou acobertando as saídas noturnas dela pra casa do Dursley, quase todas as noites, tudo isso para poder ver o meu amor verdadeiro, Han Solo - disse Lily sonhadoramente enquanto abraçava a vassoura.

\- Não sabia que Petúnia ainda saia com o Dursley, não era apenas uns amassos?

\- Pois é, a coisa ficou mais séria, mas o pior é mamãe que não gosta que eles saiam a noite sozinhos e pede que eu os acompanhe, é nojento ter que ir no cinema com o som da saliva deles na sua orelha o tempo todo.

\- sua mãe teria um treco se soubesse que eles estão transando então - riu Marlene tirando um cigarro da jaqueta de couro

\- Ah sim, ela já estaria nos levando para um convento na Itália uma hora dessas. - disse Lily rindo junto com a amiga - Faça o favor de abrir as janelas depois de fumar, mamãe também não sabe sobre os cigarros. Vou tomar um banho e podemos ir para o cinema.

\- Imagino que ela também não saiba sobre os baseados que você fuma - disse Marlene erguendo a sobrancelha direita e acendendo o cigarro ( Lily odiava quando ela fazia isso, só por que a amiga sabia que ninguém mais conseguia fazer isso)

\- Céus, imagina só o que ela faria se descobrisse, na verdade, nem imagine - disse Lily largando finalmente a vassoura e subindo as escadas para o quarto, no topo da escada ela ouviu a janela sendo aberta e Marlene gritando:

\- E não demore muito, Han Solo não vai te ver através da tela do cinema, você sabe. Vou colocar musica boa, ok?

Mas Marlene não esperou a confirmação e Lily pode ouvir a fita sendo trocada e um som ensurdecedor de Brand New Cadillac do novo álbum London Calling do The Clash começar a tocar por toda a casa, e depois ela que era a surda, Lily revirou os olhos, mas sorriu ela tinha que admitir que tinha bom gosto para amizades.

\- Eu ainda não estou acreditando que você está chorando - disse Lily incrédula, enquanto seguia acompanhado de duas amigas pelas ruelas iluminadas do subúrbio de Londres

\- Lily você parece tão sem sentimento quanto Darth Vader ás vezes - disse Dorcas, uma garota de cabelos loiros na altura do ombro, bem cheios e cacheados. - obvio que eu estou triste, o Luke perdeu uma mão, não vou ver C-3PO e o R2-D2 sabe-se lá por quanto tempo em uma nova aventura e pra melhorar tudo o assassino do pai do Luke é na verdade o pai do Luke - disse a garota enumerando nos dedos os motivos da sua tristeza após sair da sessão de cinema.

\- Tudo bem isso foi uma baque e tanto no meu emocional, eu concordo. - disse Marlene consolando a amiga

\- Vocês viram o Han Solo se engraçando todo para a princesa Leia? Isso sim foi um tiro no meu emocional - disse Lily arrancando risadas das meninas.

\- Vocês sabiam da festa de hoje? - perguntou Dorcas indicando com o queixo a casa da frente, a mansão dos Black, onde uma festa realmente animada com Get It Hot, do AC/DC tocava por todo o quarteirão, mesmo sem entender onde seria possível uma caixa de som tão potente.

Lily olhou com rancor para a festa, a metade de imbecis da sua escola deveriam estar ai e a outra metade era de bajuladores idiotas.

\- Não, mas exatamente quando é que somos convidadas para essas festas? - perguntou Marlene fazendo uma careta pro local da onde vinha o som.

\- Quando entrarmos pro time de lideres de torcida, matarmos a maioria das aulas, intimidar os outros alunos para fazer nossos trabalhos e claro não podemos esquecer que teríamos que regredir a idade mental de um castor bebê - disse Lily divertida voltando a andar.

As duas amigas se olharam e riram da pequena piada da ruiva e voltaram a andar também. A casa de Lily era na rua de cima e Marlene e Dorcas eram vizinhas na rua que se seguia a sua. Apesar de ser uma cidade grande, todos moravam por perto, e o cinema do bairro apesar de pequeno, não era muito longe da casa das meninas, por isso suas mães deixavam que elas fossem na sessão da noite.

Elizabeth Evans era uma ótima mãe, muito rígida ás vezes, não que isso seja um problema para Lily, escapar pela janela de seu quarto no segundo andar, nunca foi difícil para ela, uma garota magra que se esgueirava até alcançar um galho da árvore do quintal e fugir para alguma aventura com as meninas ou até mesmo se esconder no porão da casa de Dorcas para fumar um baseado no sábado a noite com uma musica baixinha e jogos de tabuleiros.

\- Eu fico por aqui. - disse Lily se despedindo das amigas quando chegou na porta de casa - Ei, mas o que acham de ir no Central Perk amanhã a noite, parece que a banda do John vai tocar la amanhã e poderiamos tomar algumas cervejas, estou com a identidade falsa da Petúnia que ela não usa mais.

As duas amigas se olharam e sorriram, era mais que obvio que Lily ainda nutria uma paixonite por John, mas não falaram nada.

\- Combinado, vou ver com o meu pai mas acho que ele não vai estragar nosso barato - disse Dorcas

\- Minha mãe está me obrigando a ir na casa da vovó amanhã cedo, ela vai ficar me devendo uma, podem contar comigo - disse Marlene

\- Brilhante! passo na casa de vocês as seis, peguem suas bicicletas que eu não estou afim de andar - disse Lily e com um aceno rápido das mãos entrou em

casa, empolgada mas não sabia se era pela noite de hoje com o amado Han Solo ou da noite de amanhã .


	2. Episodio II

**Mylle Malfoy P.W** : A Lily aqui vai apresentar-se de forma diferente e ao mesmo tempo eu vou explorar o crescimento da personagem que aos poucos vai assumir controle sob pontos soltos da sua vida, obrigada por comentar mesmo hahaha, beijos.

 **Princesa Yoda:** Obrigada mesmo, eu não revisei aquele cap :/ mas esse sim.. espero que nada tenha passado das minhas vistas, muito obrigada pelo review, beijos.

 **[][][][][]**

Na hora do almoço de domingo, quando todos estavam reunidos na mesa, durante um discurso caloroso de Valter sobre brocas, o novo empreendimento revolucionário da família dele, Lily decidiu que era uma boa hora para pedir para a mãe deixa-la ir ao Café Central Perk. Ou se matar.

\- Ah mãe, qual é? Todo mundo vai estar lá, até o pai da Dorcas deixou ela ir, é apenas um café, não vai uma multidão, não é como se fosse um show do The Beatles (apesar que o cover da banda do John fosse justamente esse, mas sua mãe não precisava saber da banda) - usar a jogada que o pai de Dorcas deixou a filha ir, deveria amolecer o coração da mãe de Lily, já que ele era um homem que não deixava a filha sair para lugar algum sem antes uma grande reflexão, dos prós e contras.

Ele costumava ser um cara liberal, mas desde que perdeu a esposa, mãe de Dorcas, em um acidente, tudo que ele tem feito se resume a prender a filha o máximo que puder para não lhe acontecer nada.

A mãe de Lily estreitou os olhos para essa informação, e a garota tinha certeza que tinha ganho essa batalha.

\- Tudo bem Lily, vá. Mas amanhã tem aula e se você não estiver em casa até às dez, você vai se ver comigo mocinha.

A menina sorriu vitoriosa e subiu para o quarto após o almoço, inspirada o bastante para deixar o rádio ligado e começar a fazer suas colagens. No último ano ela havia começado um projeto de decoração para o quarto e havia desde então descoberto um novo hobby, usava revistas antigas para fazer colagens nas paredes. Estava quase terminando a primeira parede, bem satisfeita com seu trabalho e todo o resultado.

Marlene e Dorcas sempre que podiam lhe davam revistas antigas para apoiar os gostos estranhos da amiga que poderia passar horas sentada no chão de carpete com uma tesoura na mão sem nem se dar conta disso.

Lily não percebeu que estava curtindo a música até o radialista cortar e dizer:

\- E essa foi mais uma para vocês balançarem o esqueleto nessa tarde de domingo. A próxima música é uma dedicatória de Rita Skeeter, com muito amor para seu namorado James Potter. James, Rita diz que sente muito ter gritado com você, na festa de ontem e pede desculpas.

E então uma música realmente melosa e brega começou a tocar no rádio

\- Oh, meus Siths! Não acredito que ela dedicou The cure de Lullaby, péssimo gosto Rita, péssimo mesmo! Eu me esconderia para o resto da vida se fosse o Potter - gargalhou Lily sozinha, sem se importar em parecer uma louca por não tem ninguém no quarto. A verdade era que Lily Evans e Rita Skeeter realmente não se davam bem, desde o jardim de infância quando Rita costumava puxar os cabelos da ruiva e dar vários beliscões. Na época Lily não se defendia, ainda hoje ela não se defendia.

Levantou-se e desligou o rádio, e quanto ergueu os olhos e viu o sol quase pondo-se pela janela foi que só então percebeu, se não se começasse a arrumar-se logo iria se atrasar para encontrar-se com as amigas.

[][][][][]

Quase uma hora mais tarde, com banho tomado e um vestido simples e solto, Lily pedalava até a casa de Marlene, onde Dorcas estava, deveriam estar esperando por ela com as bicicletas a postos.

Lily tinha uma velha bicicleta que vivia dando problemas, já havia arrebentado com as correntes, os freios lhe deixaram na mão, não havia mais contas de quantas vezes teria trocado os pneus, mas mesmo assim ela não conseguia se desfazer daquela lata velha, mesmo depois de todos os acidentes que tinha sofrido com a velha companheira.

\- Meninas, vocês ouviram o rádio essa tarde? - Perguntou Lily enquanto pedalava no meio das garotas, com um sorriso no rosto

Marlene foi a primeira a responder, dando de ombros

\- Não ouvi, vovó tem uma política chata, nada de rádio ou outras coisas tecnológicas essenciais para a sobrevivência dos netos - e revirou os olhos com uma voz de desgosto - mas o porquê da pergunta?

Dorcas e Lily se olharam e explodiram em gargalhadas, mas foi Dorcas quem explicou em meio as risadas

\- Oh Marlene, você perdeu a declaração, barra, pedido de desculpas da Rita para o James Potter, foi a pior música que eu já tive que escutar _"Que o Homem-Aranha vai fazer de mim o seu jantar desta noite"_ \- cantarolou a loira desafinada.

\- Você só pode estar brincando comigo, eu pagava todas as minhas mesadas para ver a cara do Potter nesse momento, o capitão da grifinória e atual vencedor invicto de Hogwarts e sua namorada cara de mosquito, com seus péssimos gostos musicais, bem que se merecem - Marlene comentou limpando as lágrimas

\- Ele costumava ser um cara legal, lembra quando ele entrou na escola? Super misterioso e calado e até participava do grupo de xadrez - refletiu Dorcas

\- Isso por que vocês nunca conversaram com ele - disse Lily com certo rancor na voz.

\- Esquece isso Lily, o cara pediu desculpas para você milhares de vezes, o suco não foi culpa dele, ele tropeçou, não foi por querer - disse Marlene, que já havia repetido a mesma coisa tantas vezes que estava de saco cheio.

\- Que seja, não confio nele nem naquela namorada dele, fazem da vida de todos um inferno, eles mais do que se merecem. - Disse Lily com convicção, mas logo sorriu e acenou para alguém na próxima calçada. - Ah! Olhem lá é John, ainda não começou, vamos logo quero ficar na frente, sempre que fico atrás não enxergo nada.

\- Isso é por que você tem 1,50 de altura Lily - Disse Dorcas sorrindo e descendo da bicicleta.

\- 1,54, e andem logo com isso, eles já vão começar

O central Perk era uma lanchonete, que com o tempo ficou mais conhecida como cafeteria, uma das únicas no bairro, já que o café não era tão famoso quanto o chá na região. O lugar chamava os jovens de todas as idades, era um lugar agradável com banquinhos e até mesmo alguns sofás perto do pequeno palco, onde bandas locais sempre se apresentavam.

A banda de John era a responsável pela apresentação hoje, e Lily tinha apenas olhos para o vocalista. Alguns anos antes John ainda estudava em Hogwarts, dois anos mais velho que Lily, ele tinha dado a ela o seu primeiro beijo, e apenas isso, mas desde então sempre que o via, Lily sentia o rosto corar e ficava sem reação.

As garotas se posicionaram perto do palco no pequeno sofá a direita que sempre ocupavam, o preferido de Lily, ela dizia que era uma questão de estratégia, perto do palco e do balcão, mas na verdade era porque ele tinha a saída mais limpa até o banheiro, onde se escondia quando John se aproximava.

O show durou pouco mais de uma hora e no fim estavam todos de pé perto do palco se espremendo, sem motivo algum.

\- Eu vou pedir algumas cervejas, vocês querem algo? - Disse Marlene se levantando.

\- O mesmo para mim - disse Lily passando a identidade de Petúnia para Marlene

\- Eu passo, amanhã temos aula esqueceram? - Dorcas perguntou, a mais correta do trio de amigas com certeza era ela, sempre colocando limites nas outras amigas, ou dando sermões sobre como ela não aturaria outra ressaca de Lily ou Marlene, mas nunca cumpria.

\- Você é uma estraga prazeres, apenas uma para mim Lene, a Dorcas aqui conseguiu me levar para o lado negro da força. - Disse Lily mostrando a língua para a amiga loira

Quando Marlene saiu, Lily observou que o local continuava bem cheio, mesmo após a apresentação e imaginou o porquê de isso estar acontecendo, sempre que acabavam as apresentações aos domingos o lugar ficava vazio, o público era de jovens, logo, todos iam para suas casas, a aula na segunda de manhã impedia que o lugar ficasse lotado após as nove, mas não era isso que acontecia agora, entretanto não demorou muito para que Lily entendesse o motivo de tantas pessoas permanecerem naquele lugar. Bem ao fundo, uma galera conhecida como Os Marotos, estava sentada, eles pareciam rir de alguma coisa e não pareciam ligar que tivessem tantas pessoas ao seu redor.

\- O que está olhando Lily? – Disse Marlene que estava de volta com as cervejas e entregou a de Lily

\- Nada de mais – disse Lily voltando a olhar para as amigas – os Marotos estão aqui e uma equipe de bajuladores vieram atrás deles, e esse lugar tinha um público tão bom. - Suspirou

\- Os Marotos estão frequentando Central Perk agora? O que aconteceu com as baladas do centro da cidade ou as festas clandestinas para as quais nunca somos convidadas? – Perguntou Dorcas com descrença.

\- Devem ter se cansado, e falar em cansaço eu estou bastante, vamos meninas está ficando tarde e mamãe vai me matar se eu chegar depois das dez – Marlene levantou-se arrumando sua saia de pregas.

\- Vão na frente, eu preciso ir ao banheiro rapidinho e já alcanço vocês. – Lily seguiu para o banheiro depois que as amigas acenaram e foram de encontro à porta.

Seguia distraída pelo pequeno espaço até o banheiro e congelou quando entrou, a cena que viu fez com que a bebida em seu estomago pedisse licença para sair, John o tão elegante e encantador John estava beijando Rita Skeeter de modos que fariam a mãe de Lily dar-lhe uma boa surra de palmadas para nunca se esquecer.

-Lily? O-oi... eu vou.…hum...bem, boa noite, banheiro errado. – John sorriu amarelo enquanto teve a decência de corar e sair quase praticamente correndo do banheiro esbarrando levemente na ruiva ainda parada na porta.

Lily seguiu parada enquanto observava os movimentos de Rita, a loira limpava o batom borrado num papel enquanto observava o reflexo no espelho. Ela não parecia estar envergonhada ou disposta a falar do acontecido e certamente Lily não o faria, no entanto quando fez o primeiro movimento para entrar no banheiro, ela olhou e sorriu cinicamente para a ruiva, enquanto se aproximava.

\- Sabe querida você não viu nada e não vai falar nada, não é mesmo? – A voz de Skeeter era tão irritante quanto a sua verruga próxima ao queixo que mexia irritantemente a cada nova palavra pronunciada.

\- E-eu, na-não! – Lily se odiava por gaguejar tanto, acontecia quase sempre que ela ficava nervosa

\- Ótimo querida. – E saiu porta a fora, empurrando fortemente a garota ao passar.

Lily respirou fundo e saiu do banheiro sem nem mesmo usá-lo, ao sair sentiu alguém a puxando para o lado, era John e ele parecia muito envergonhado

\- Hey Lily, aquela garota me agarrou, disse que tinha terminado com o Potter, você pode por favor não contar a ninguém o que viu hoje? Quer dizer, não vai acontecer mais, sim? – John sabia como convencer Lily, ele devia apenas abrir a boca e pronunciar as palavras.

\- Tudo bem John, você não precisa se explicar eu não vou contar a ninguém – sorriu Lily que sentia o rosto pegar fogo.

Ele sorriu deu um beijo estralado em seu rosto e saiu, Lily seguiu o garoto com o olhar e encontrou uma Marlene muito emburrada com as mãos indicando o relógio no pulso direito, a ruiva revirou os olhos e seguiu até a morena. Lily Evans não usou o banheiro.

[][][][]

A bicicleta de Lily tinha milagrosamente passado um fim de semana inteiro sem problemas, mas quando ela estava no caminho para a escola ela tinha que dar problemas.

\- Mas que grande merda, vamos sua porcaria eu troquei a sua corrente á pouco tempo, isso não pode ser possível. Sua imprestável eu deveria te jogar no lixo, porcaria de ferro velho – A garota seguiu xingando enquanto sujava as mãos de graxa e tentava arrumar, ao menos deveria chegar na aula.

\- Você quer ajuda?

A voz fez Lily se assustar e desequilibrar-se sobre seus calcanhares e cair de bunda no chão, ótimo não passava das oito da manhã e ela tinha graxa na mão e bunda no chão, obrigada a todos os envolvidos.

A voz era de James Potter, o garoto estava em sua motocicleta, ostentava um olhar preocupado. Ele não riu quando ela caiu.

\- E então? Você quer ajuda? Parece com problemas aí – Disse o garoto agora descendo da moto.

\- Na-Não precisa, obri-obrigado – disse a garota pedindo ajuda a Força para que conseguisse arrumar logo e dar o fora dali.

\- O que? Fale alto, você tem problemas?

Aquilo foi o fim para a garota, quem era esse ex-novato para vim falar desse jeito abusado com ela, sentiu o rosto esquentar e as próximas palavras vieram sem filtro algum.

\- O que? Quem é você para falar assim comigo? – Impressionou-se consigo mesma por não gaguejar. - Aliás afaste-se eu já consegui, muito obrigada por nada, apenas por ser inconveniente.

\- Quem diria, ela fala. – O rapaz riu enquanto ia para sua moto

-Sim e a garota também escuta, da próxima vez diga para sua namorada escolher algo não tão bizarro aos meus ouvidos, a música de ontem quase fez meus ouvidos sangrarem. - Comentou a garota sem se segurar para alfinetar o rapaz também.

\- Oh! Você também ouviu - o rapaz parecia tão constrangido que Lily quase sentiu pena dele.

\- Ouvi, na verdade acho que todo mundo ouviu - A garota quase se arrependeu do comentário quando viu o outro ficando levemente corado, mas então ele olhou para ela e sorriu:

– Tem certeza que não precisa de nada? Posso te dar uma carona até a escola.

\- Não, tenho certeza e além do mais, essa lata velha não pode ficar jogada aqui. Passar bem Potter. – E montou-se na bicicleta

\- Até mais Lily – ele despediu-se e ela ficou surpresa por ele saber seu nome, deu de ombros e seguiu seu caminho até a escola, seria um longo dia.


End file.
